


(Body) Shots Shots Shots

by williamastankova



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Body Shots, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Honestly all types of kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: Max and Nev are at a party and Nev ends up doing a body shot off of Max. I just love this trope, sue me.





	(Body) Shots Shots Shots

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't know if anyone actually ships this anymore, but I do lol. I know they're not really dating and, to my knowledge, aren't gay/bi/pan. This is totally made up because I love the ship and trope. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They're at some function or other. In the last week, give or take, they've been to so many parties that Max doesn't actually know when he's sober and when he's not anymore. On the one hand, it's great because it's like he's living one huge celebration, but other times - like this one, for example - it sort of sucks.

His head is killing him all the way to the party. He's pretty much just following Nev like some sheep, rubbing his temples and moaning about how he wants painkillers and sleep. Nev laughs him off, having never been in a better mood, and ushers him along the sidewalk and into a house, murmuring a little 'we're going to be late' as Max passes him.

Nev knocks on the door and the sound pierces Max's brain, making his mouth fall open and his face scrunch up in discomfort. Nev shoots him a apologetic look, but is quick to turn back when the door opens and they're being greeted by a guy Max doesn't recognise.

"Chase!" Nev calls out as if he's known the man his entire life, and for all that Max knows he damn well might have. Surprisingly, he's not quite feeling up to argue.

"Hey, Nev, man!" The guy - Chase - responds in an equally enthusiastic tone, then pulls Nev in for a hug as he invites them both inside. To Max's hungover dismay, he doesn't escape the wrath of the man's arms, and he's nestling into the man's neck as he tries to greet him as pleasantly as he can manage.

"Right, well, I'm gonna have to float around a little, but you should know everybody here anyway," Chase addresses Nev, who nods and smiles back widely. Chase points to three different spots and says, "Drinks, dancefloor, bathroom. Comprendé?

"Yeah, sure," Nev chuckles, "We'll find our way around."

"Whatever you say, bro," Chase responds jovially, then turns back as he starts to walk away and, as an afterthought, calls back to them, "Oh, and congratulations!"

Max is feeling so bad that it takes him a whole minute to realise what the guy's on about. Of course, they've just finished off another season of Catfish, which seems to only be getting bigger as it continues. He's proud, but his headache is also escalating to the point where he can't even smile now without his brain threating to explode in his skull.

"Drinks?" Nev asks, pointing over to the designated area.

Against his better judgement, Max nods, topping it off with a, "please."

**

About an hour later, Max is feeling on top of the world again. His headache has, against all odds, slunk into the background of his mind, leaving only the celebration in the foreground.

He and Nev had secured a spot on a comfy couch but when they'd made the mistake of both standing up at once, it was only a matter of seconds before their seats were gone and they were left standing about, lotiering in doorways and moving when they got in people's ways.

Nev, alongside Max, seemed to be having a great time, too. Despite his awkward having to crouch, standing bent-knee when they were in archways that was just too short for him, he's got this beaming smile on his face that just totally lights Max up.

"Got your eye on any lovely ladies tonight?" Max asks, trying to speak over the booming music which he was almost certain had been turned up since their arrival.

Nev read his lips, knowing he had no chance in hearing him, and shrugged. "Nah, not really. Not what I'm here for tonight.",

"What are you here for, then?" Max chuckled, "If not for the ladies, why else is Nev Schulman at a party like a prepubescent teenage boy?"

Nev rolled his eyes but grinned, responding, "To celebrate us, if you remember. Another season of Catfish, Maxie!"

God, some part of Max hated being called that. Then again, when it was Nev, there wasn't really any part of him willing to argue, no matter how much his skin crawled at the nickname. They'd always come to a comfortable compromise.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he mocked playfully, then moved on the conversation, "Hey, do you wanna get another drink and head outside for a bit? I can't hear anything in here."

"Sure," Nev agreed, then followed him to grab some drinks and slip outside.

The garden was nice, and it was especially nice that the summer offered cozy weather, even when the nighttime was drawing in. Thankfully, it didn't look like it was going to rain or anything. Even though Max had to admit storms and such were pretty cool, he wasn't in the mood to regain that headache again, at least not right now.

"Let's just chill here for a bit, yeah?" Nev asked him, able to speak at a normal volume now. Max nodded.

"Yeah," he concurred, "yeah, that sounds nice."

**

This time around, Max can't really say how much time has passed. He knows they're not outside anymore, because when they finished their drinks they decided to go inside for more, but then got caught talking to some people he'd never even seen before, but Nev seemed to remember them.

He spared them fair smiles and made casual small talk, though he could not say he was especially sorry when their conversation got interrupted by a loud voice yelling over the music.

The congregation all turned around simultaneously to look at the man - Chase, he could now see, the guy from before - stood in the middle of the room. Somebody else turned the music down and enabled him to make his statement.

"For anybody interested," he prefaced, "there's a game going on downstairs. Come and find out what it is... if you dare."

Okay, so yeah, Chase was definitely off his face already. Even Max, who had turned up pretty hungover, didn't feel quite as gone as he seemed to, but there was a unanimous chuckle amongst the party goers, and some began moving, shuffling down the stairs to see what he had been talking about.

"Come on, man," Nev nudged him with his arm, "Let's go have a look."

Max wasn't too convinced, but the pleading look on Nev's face tipped him over. He resigned, giving little more than an "alright" before an excited Nev was all but dragging him down the stairs.

At first glance, not much was going on. With the number of people downstairs, it was pretty hard to see exactly what was happening, but through heads and moving groups of people Max managed to see a table set out with an assortment of drinks on a shorter table beside it.

At the same time, Nev called out to him, "Oh, dude, I think they're doing body shots. C'mon-"

Max cut him off with his laughter, because really? "Aren't we a little too old for body shots, Nev?"

Nev looked momentarily stern, but broke a smile as he uttered, "You're bever too old for body shots, Max. Think of all the chicks, if that's what you're after."

Max could have asked what that meant, but then in his defence there wasn't much time between Nev saying this and Nev dragging him through the crowd by his arm, stopping before the table.

Chase was slurring something unintelligible, but stopped when their faces emerged. He smiled stupidly at them, and pointed at Max, saying, "As one of our honourary guests tonight, I think it's only fair to kick things off with this hot piece right here. Step on up, Maxine."

Max was at a loss. Nev pushed him forward with such great strength that he almost fell straight into and over the table that had been set out, and he couldn't ignore the cheers that erupted as he emerged onto the 'stage'.

"The rules are simple, if you've played his before," Chase continued to speak like a cheesy gameshow host, which Max wasn't wholly sure was an act at this point, "You take your shirt off, lie back, then someone'll do a body shot off of you. Might I add, someone of my choosing."

A chorus of 'ooh's sounded, and Max felt unbelievably embarrassed. Without prior warning, he had to take his shirt off? In front of all of these people? And let somebody do a body shot off of him? This was not going to be fun.

"So, Max, lay back, relax," Chase swayed where he stood, then loudly exclaimed, "and get that goddamn shirt off!"

Max, as though on autopilot, took a careful seat atop the (thankfully sturdy) table. He stripped himself of his shirt, dropping it onto the floor beside him, and let the feeling of simultaneous drunkenness and complete sobriety was over himto

"Now, who shall we pick..." while Chase peered into the crowd, someone else came up to Max and handed him a slice of lime: he knew exactly where this was meant to go. He slipped the fruit between his teeth, and lay back in anxious anticipation of his partner.

Chase was taking a while to pick, but from the sound of things it was worth the wait in his intoxicated mind. He let out a small, "ooh!" and Max heard his arm move, presumably to point to the person he'd chhimt

Somebody Max couldn't see salted his body, admittedly more than he was used to. Normally people put a littlchhim on their neck or maybe their collarbone, but this person (who he presumed was pretty wasted) decided it best to pour a trail of salt from high on his neck to right down to his belly button, where they then placed a cold shot glass of whatever drink it was.

To be perfectly honest, it didn't occur to him to look at the person until the very last second. It was only when he felt warm hands rest on either side of his body that he properly looked, and there was a brief flash of excitement snd terror when he saw them.

There, hovering above his body, looking both regretful and undeniably a little lustful, was Nev. His dark eyes met Max's, and there was a millisecond in which Max felt him trying to say he was sorry, before it was happening.

Lips just about brushed the hairs on his stomach, the ones oftentimes branded the 'happy trail'. He wasn't sure if that broke the rules, but he didn't have much time to ponder over tje logistics before Nev had finished the drink and now has his tongue on Max's chest.

Now, while he'd had what he'd call a fairly successful or at least respectable youth, in all the times he'd done body shots (given and received) there was never a time like this. It seemed that Nev was drawing out the experience, with how slowly his tongue ran along the line of salt. It took eons for him to even make it past Max's stomach, which he was only ungrateful for as it made him feel hot and bothered, which was awkward when he remembered whose tongue it was that was on him.

The angle at which the salt had been poured lent to a wonky line, which meant that Nev's tongue was all over the place. He licked over Max's heart, and the grey-haired man was afraid he would feel how hard it was beating in that moment. If he did, he didn't mention it, though he was admittedly a little preoccupied with how he swiftly neared Max's lips to pick the lime out and bite into it.

When he stood up, nevime in lips, there was a roaring in the crowd. They cheered him - them? - and this interruption of sound only left him more confused. He'd never felt so giddy in his lifetime.

He slowly rose from the table and went to retrieve his shirt, only to have it stolen by Nev who dangled it over his shoulder and strode away triumphantly. As he followed, Max pretended not to notice how uncomfortable his jeans had become.

"Hey, Nev, wait up-" he called after his friend, who nearly disappeared into the crowd before him. "Hey, man, not funny. Give me my shirt back."

It was all that was in his power to follow Nev, so he didn't question when he slipped back upstairs without a word to spare him. He didn't question when Nev continued to skip ahead of him despite Max calling out for him to stop, and so naturally he didn't inquire as to why Nev had slipped into a dark, isolated room and waited for him to follow.

"Hey, Nev, come on-" he said as he flipped on the lights, but when he saw Nev waiting there for him - for him snd only him - he couldn't form anything else to say.

There was something... off about his look. Of course, he was just regularsd Nev in the flesh, but when Max looked him in the eye he could tell something was readfully different, and it excited him. And, when Nev slipped around him to shut the door, he couldn't ignore the way his breath caught in his throat.

"Max," his name spilled over Nev's lips like a prayer, whispered to the soul.

"Nev, I-"

He might have said more, if it hadn't been for his friend dipping his head in close suddenly, pressing their lips together. It might have been nice to say it was sweet, a serenade, a touch of lips to show meaning. This, however, would have been untrue, because the kiss was not soft and purposeful, it was wanting and clawing and desperate and _perfect._

His exposed skin brushing Nev's clothed torso instantly sent a wave though him, the effect being that he curled his entire body into the man. He parted their lips involuntarily to let out a small mewl - something he'd undoubtedly think about and get embarrassed over later on, and then for many nights to come. On the other hand, the frank noise of desire seemed to have a ripple effect, causing Nev to moan into his mouth, too.

Nev's breath felt incomparably hot on his face, like the rising steam off of a geothermal pond. He debated within himself for a moment before bringing his arms up around Nev's shoulders and digging his nails into his hair, scratching his scalp. Nev absently ran his fingers down his naked torso, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. He slipped his thumbs into the fabric, pulling lightly on it, but stopped it there. _Not tonight,_ heheard hummed into the active action.

Max instantly gave into Nev. He was expecting himself to put up some sort of fight, granted how in their daily life they so often went out of their way to play-fight, but as soon as Nev's lips touched his it was as though he were dough in his hands. He couldn't say that he minded, what with how Nev was running his hands all over Max - wherever he could reach - and had now taken to laying kisses not only on his lips, but along his jaw and down his neck also.

Max felt his heart and stomach sink when Nev pulled back, laughing to himself. Some self-conscious part of him told him that it had all been some terrible joke. He opened his eyes and took to looking at Nev as he chuckled more.

"What?" he shook his head in confusion, "What is it?"

He began to drop his arms from Nev's neck but was stopped by his friend's hands keeping them there. He shook his head, requesting that he not let him go.

"It's just..." Nev couldn't stop himself smiling, "You taste like salt."

Oh.   
Max began to laugh, because how stupid had he been! That he thought Nev would go to sucj great lengths to one-up him, what sort of monster did he believe his friend was?

He almost jumped out of his skin when the knock came at the door. Somebody from outside called out thst they needed to use the bathroom, and that whoever was fucking in there needed to hurry up. Nev and Max snorted at the same time.

"Maybe next time?" Nev offered suggestively, raising an eyebrow to punctuate his remark.

"Next time."


End file.
